Just Three Little Words
by bluemoonwolf312
Summary: When Brock's and Barbra Jean's marriage finally crumbles, Brock moves out and relocates to Reba's home. As Brock and Reba deal with each other every day, will old feelings start to rise between the former lovers?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Reba sat down on the couch with a book in her hands. "Finally, some peace and quiet in here" she mumbled to herself. Right after she said that, the front door flew open.

"Barbra Jean! Why can't you just believe me?" Brock pleaded to the 5"10 blond. "Craaaaappp. So much for peace and quiet." Reba thought.

"Because _Brock. _I want to see what Reba, my best friend, says and then I'll make up my mind." Barbra Jean snapped. Reba sighed loudly and stood up from the comfortable spot she was just in. "What is it _this time", _She growled.

"Reba, can you tell Barbra Jean that I _did not _take Lulu and throw her in the garbage can?!" Brock asked. "Oh gee, I don't know Brock. _Can I?! _This is the dumbest things coming from both of y'all. I thought when everyone moved out, things would be quiet around here".

Cheyenne and Van moved out of the house with their two kids, Elizabeth and Emerson, about 10 minutes away from Reba. You would think they wouldn't be around much, but they are over every day so Reba can help babysit. Kyra is traveling around the world and touring with her band. Fortunately, her and Reba have built a stronger relationship so Kyra visits as much as she can. Then there's Jake. The not-so-little-anymore Jake. He's a sophomore in Highschool, hanging out with friends, or his girlfriend; so, he isn't around the house much. Reba calls herself lucky if she could get the whole family together for dinner. The only annoying thing is Brock and Barbra Jean. They have been going at each other like cats and dogs for the past six months. Reba wishes they would just stop fighting for a day and be at peace with everyone, but she knows it would be a long shot.

"Reeeeebaaaaaaaaa. You there, Peaches?" Barbra Jean asked waving her hand in front of the red head's face. Reba snapped back into the world and slapped Barbra Jean's hand away. "What is it Barbra Jean?" she mumbled. "Do you believe Brock? Because I think it's a stupid excuse that he was out shopping _with you _yesterday."

"Actually. He was with me shopping. He had to get some groceries for your house while I was doing the same. So, it must have been someone else. Why do you care so much about a beanie baby anyways?" Reba scoffed. Barbra Jean's eyes became wide. "Oh boy..." muttered Brock as he rubbed his face with the palm of his hand.

"LULU IS NOT _JUST_ A BEANIE BABY. SHE IS THE LEADER OF THE PACK AND CURRENTLY IS DATING MR. SNUGGLES SO HE WOULD BE DEPRESSED IF SHE WENT MISSING" Barbra Jean shouted.

Reba stood emotionless. She had gotten used to the 'intimidating' bimbo. "Well isn't a relief for Mr. Snuggles"

Barbra Jean gasped in horror. "Oookkaaaay, thanks Reba. Have a nice day" Brock said as he led Barbra Jean to the front door. "Bye." was all the red head said and shut the door on them.

"THIS AIN'T OVER, REBA!" Barbra Jean yelled from outside the door as her husband led her to their home.

Reba just rolled her eyes and went back to the couch. As much as she loves the blonde bimbo, she just can't stand her most of the time. Barbra Jean and Brock fight about the littlest of things, it's a wonder they haven't gotten a divorce yet. There has been talk about it, but they never seem to go through it. Reba isn't sure about the threats of the divorce. She wants them to stay together, but maybe it would calm things down a bit. Reba has given up on trying to save their marriage, she knew it won't be fixed until the two blondies come to their senses.

"Heyy mooom!" called a perky (a little too perky for Reba) voice from the kitchen. "Do you have any food, Mrs. H?" called another voice.

"Cheyenne and Van have come to visit... again." muttered Reba as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Grandma!" yelled Elizabeth running to Reba, arms open wide. Reba smiled and gladly accepted the hugs from both of her grandchildren.

"Hey mom!" said Cheyenne as she gave a little kiss on Reba's cheek. "Mrs. H, why do you have absolutely nothing in your fridge?" complained Van sticking his head out from the fridge.

"Well, I thought since I didn't have you guys coming over _every single day, _I wouldn't have to make many trips to the grocery store. But, since you guys are coming over more than I thought you would, I will make sure I have food for you, you Majesty." replied Reba in her sarcastic, southern accent of hers.

"Thanks Mrs. H!"

Reba rolled her eyes and sat down at the counter. "Elizabeth, why don't you go and take your brother into the living room and watch a little bit of tv while I talk to your grandma, okay?" said Cheyenne to her daughter.  
"Ok!"

"What's up? Is everything okay?" asked Reba as she turned her chair around to face Cheyenne.

"Oh, nothing much. Just seeing if anything is going on with you..." Cheyenne replied, twirling her hair around her finger nervously.

"Cheyanne, whenever you twirl your hair around your hand, It means your nervous about telling me something. Now, what's going on?"

"I do not!"  
"Do too! You're doing it now!"

"Okay ladies. Let's break it up here." said Van getting in between the women who were on their feet, about to rip each other apart. "Now Cheyenne, tell your mother what we have been discussing about on the way here".

"Mom, what is going on between you and dad?" Cheyenne spit out folding her arms and eyebrows raised.

"What do you mean? There is nothing going on between us." Reba scoffed. "Well, there is s_omething _going on. He is always over at the house, he won't stop looking at you, and he _hugs you now! _Since when do you guys hug?!" Cheyenne asked waving her arms around.

Reba looked at her daughter with a bewildered look on her face, but then she just busted out laughing. "Cheyenne, there is nothing goin' on between you and your Father. He's been over here so much because of the fights between him and Barbra Jean, and he doesn't give me _looks. _As for the hugging, were just being friendly towards each other. Gotta a problem with that?"

Cheyenne stood there, dumbfounded. "I guess you're right. I just don't want him to hurt you again." she said sitting back at the table. "Darling, were just friends. Besides, he is married to Barbra Jean anyways. There is nothing going on between your father and I." confirmed the Red Head as she sat down next to her daughter.

"You're right." said Cheyenne with a sigh.

"You sound disappointed."

"Well I don't know. Sometimes I wonder what would it be like if you guys were back together. I mean, I love Barbra Jean; however, I just think her and dad aren't meant to be anymore. They fight a lot, even over the littlest of things. It's really stupid."

"I wonder that too sometimes to be honest, but Barbra Jean and your dad have to work out their marriage on their own, okay?" Reba said, rubbing her hand on Cheyenne's shoulder.

"Mrs. H is right, Cheyenne. It isn't our place to do anything about their marriage." said Van who came to hug his wife.

"You're right guys. Thanks. I guess I'm just upset at dad and Barbra Jean for continuing an unhappy marriage, but oh well." Cheyenne said sadly.

"It will be okay, babe." Van said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Reba watched the couple with sadness in her eyes. _Brock used to be like that. Always caring whenever I was upset. I do wonder what it would be like get back together with him. I mean, he is a changed man, mature, sweet, hot... what the hell, Reba! Do NOT think of your ex-husband like that! He is a married man and you have moved on. Right? _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was three days later since Cheyenne asked Reba that unnerving question. The red head pulled into the driveway of her house, turned off the ignition, and just sat there. Reba breathed deeply and closed her eyes. She must have fallen asleep because she jumped awake with a start when someone tapped on her window. Reba looked out her window and saw her blonde haired, overly tanned skinned, blue eyed ex-husband smiling at her. She got out of the car and leaned against the door.

"Hey Reba, how was your little nap?" teased Brock with a smirk. "Fine until you decided to show your orange manatee face." Reba snapped.

"Wow okay. Grumpy much?"

"I'm sorry. I just had a bad day at work and I'm not in the mood."

Brock frowned slightly. "Everything alright?" he asked. Reba appreciated that Brock cared about her still, but there was no way she was going to tell him she can't stop thinking about him. "Yes, now why are you here?" Reba said walking towards the front door. "I just wanted to see how you are doing, haven't see you in a while" Brock replied as he trailed after her into the house.

"Brock, it's only been three days."

"Well yeah, but it seemed like a long time. I have something I wanted to talk to you about anyways."

Reba sighed and hung her coat on the coat rack. Brock went over and sat on the couch, waiting for his ex-wife to join him. "Well, what is it you wanted to talk to me about." Reba said as she sat down on the chair next to the couch.

"Barbra Jean served me with divorce papers." Brock said with no emotion.

"What?" Reba asked in shock. "Yeah. When we came home from your house three days ago, the fight worsened." Brock said as sadness filled his voice. He remembered it very well, and now the thought of being divorced... again, scared him.

"_Barbra Jean! Can't we just drop it. This isn't a thing worth fighting about anyways!" Brock pleaded to his wife as they stood in their living room. Barbra Jean folded her arms. "No Brock! Why don't you care about anything I do or say anymore? What happened to the man who cared about everything I did, Brock? You're so distant, I feel like I'm going to bed with a stranger!" yelled Barbra Jean. _

"_Well maybe because I am so sick and tired of this fighting. I feel like I can't even talk to you without even a fight breaking out." Brock said calmly. The two stood still without looking at each other. Both of them knew what needed to happen, but they didn't want to make the first move. _

"_Brock, I think we should get a divorce." Barbra Jean said quietly. It was so quiet; you could hear a pin drop._

"_Yea, I think it's for the best." Brock said with a sigh._

"_The job in Little Rock still stands, so I'll move there. I'm going to take Henry with me." Barbra Jean said firmly. _

"_But-" started Brock. "Brock." Barbra Jean interrupted gently. "We will have shared custody over him. You can come visit anytime you want too, just give me a call." _

"Brock? Helllooo," Reba waved her hand in front his face. Brock snapped back into reality and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I was just thinking about something."

"That's fine. So, you two are really going to do it, huh?"

"Well we already did."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Yeah, we both signed the papers and shipped them in. The divorce should be finalized by next week."

Reba sat there, open-mouthed. "Wow. I'm sorry about that." she quietly said. Brock shrugged his shoulders. "We knew it was going to happen, not a surprise really. We decided to stay friends and share custody of Henry. She's going to take that job in Little Rock and move there as soon as the divorce is official."

"I see. At least you guys left it on a good note, unlike your first divorce." Reba laughed. Brock smiled, but it soon faded. "Are you still mad at me?" he asked quietly. Reba looked at her ex-husband with a curious look on her face. "Well, this took a turn." she said. Brock looked deep in her eyes; he was serious.

"Well Brock. I used to be. I was so angry and hurt. I thought we had a chance at our marriage, but the day you told me you were having an affair, I knew it was hopeless. You broke my heart, Brock. I stayed home and took care of our three kids, did your laundry, made sure you had something to eat. So yes, I was mad at you for quite some time."

Brock looked down at his hands, tears started to form in his eyes. He tried to wipe them away quickly before Reba saw them, but it was too late. He buried his face in his hands, shoulders shaking. Just then, he felt two arms around him and he was pulled into a hug.

"It's okay, Brock. I forgave you a long time ago." whispered Reba as she hugged him tight. Brock wrapped his arms around his ex-wife's waist. The smell of strawberry shampoo filled his nose and breathed deeply. How long they both hugged is unknown, but they finally pulled apart.

"Thanks Reba." Brock whispered as he looked into her blue eyes. They sat so close together, they could feel each other's breaths on their faces. They slowly started to lean in and their lips brushed across each other.

"Hey Mom," a voice called from the kitchen. Reba and Brock quickly jumped away from each other. "Oh, hey Dad! What are you doing here?" Cheyenne asked as she walked into the living room. "Well I had to talk to your mom about something." Brock said quickly. Cheyenne raised her eyebrow and looked at her mom who was red in the face. "I see..." Cheyenne said.

"Was there something you needed, Cheyenne?" asked Reba annoyed. "Just wanted to see if everyone wanted to go out for a family dinner tonight." Cheyenne said with a smile. Brock and Reba looked at each other and a silent message passed between them. "I think that's a good idea. I'll meet you guys here with Barbra Jean and Henry, okay?" Brock said standing up from the couch. "Yep, see you." Reba said quickly. They looked at each other one last time and Brock walked out the door.

"Okay, mom. What was that all about?" Cheyenne asked and plopped herself on the couch next to her mom.

"What's that supposed to mean, Cheyenne." Reba replied somewhat coldly. "Obviously something happened between you and dad because you were giving each other the "I still love you' looks," Cheyenne said with a slight smile.

"WHAT? That was not happening!"

"Uh huh... sure mom. Something happened between you two. But if you want to deny it then I guess so. See you tonight!" Cheyenne smirked and left Reba open-mouthed.

_What the heck just happened back there? _Reba stayed on the couch as she blanked out. There were so many mixed emotions filling her head as she thought about the _almost _kiss. Reba secretly wanted it to happen, she has been craving the kiss for the past seven years; but she knew it was wrong. He was still married, well soon to be divorced now.

_Cheyenne is slightly right. I still love him I guess, but it's too late. _

_Or is it?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hours passed and Reba was in her room getting ready for the family dinner, Cheyenne texted Reba and said it was going to be at this fancy Italian restaurant near their house. She also said to 'dress up'. Why? Reba didn't know. The redhead walked into her closet and gazed at the clothes she has. "Wow, I don't have many dressy things here." she mumbled to herself. After minutes passed, Reba finally picked out a dress. It was a black, thin-strapped, dress that came right up to the knees and hugged her body in all the perfect places. She found some black heels to go with the dress and a black shawl. She decided to curl her red hair and leave it down, it looked better that way anyways.  
"Ooooh! Mom you look HOT!" squealed a voice from the bedroom door. Reba turned around from doing her makeup and looked at where the voice came from. Cheyenne was wearing a short, emerald green dress that barely came her hips and hugged her backside. "Wow, where did the rest of the dress go?" Reba said as she raised her eyebrow. Cheyenne frowned. "What do you mean? This is the full dress."

Reba rolled her eyes. "Okay, are you ready to go? Dad said he'll meet us at the restaurant with Barbra Jean and Henry. Surprisingly he is going to pay, I don't think he knows how much the restaurant costs." laughed Cheyenne.

"Why are we going to such a fancy place to eat anyways?" asked Reba transferring her belongings into a smaller purse. "Oh, because it's been awhile since everyone's was here for a family dinner. It's amazing we could get Kyra to come."

"That's true." Reba muttered. "Okaayy let's go!" Cheyenne squealed as she dragged her mother down the stairs. "Wow, Mrs H. You look amazing!" said Van as he saw his mother-in-law. "Thank you, Van." Reba said smiling.

"Alright, Kyra and Jake are with dad so we can leave." said Cheyenne and opened the door.

The drive to the restaurant was short and surprisingly calm. When they pulled up, Reba automatically could tell Brock was going to be paying some big bucks. As the five of them (Cheyenne, Van, Elizabeth, Emerson, and Reba) walked into the place, Kyra spotted them and waved them over. Reba didn't make eye contact with Brock, but she could see he was staring at her.

"Hey Mom, you look really nice!" Kyra said as she hugged the red-head. "Thank you, sweetie." replied Reba as she sat down. "Well, this is nice. What a fancy restaurant"

"I know right. When me and Van drove past it, I thought it would be a great place to have a nice dinner with the family." beamed Cheyenne. "Van and I, Cheyenne." corrected Reba over the top of her menu. "No mom. I'm sure it was me and Van who drove past it. You weren't even with us!" explained Cheyenne. Everyone shook their heads and went back to their menus.

"Good evening. My name is Andrew, and I will be your waiter for this evening. Would you like to start off with drinks first? We can start with you Miss." said a tall, blue eyed, brunette man pointing to Reba. He looked around to be in his late 40s. "Oh, I'll have sweet tea please." Reba answered with a smile. Andrew smiled charmingly and jotted down the rest of the drink orders in his little notepad. "Okay, I will be back in a few minutes. Take your time looking at the menu." said Andrew with a slight bow. Everyone echoed their 'thank-you's and went back to looking at their menus.

"Oooh mom, he was totally checking you out!" squealed Cheyenne. Brock looked at Cheyenne as if she had two heads. "He wasn't checking her out." he scoffed as he folded his hands against his chest. Reba rolled her eyes. "Cheyenne, he wasn't checking me out. He was doing his job by getting our drink orders."

"No mom, he asked your order first, and then he couldn't take his eyes off you. Especially at what you're wearing, all guys love that."

Reba suddenly felt self-conscious and looked down at her dress. Cheyenne saw the uneasy look on her mom's face. "Oh no, mom. No, you look amazing! I was saying that all guys like that... you what never mind." she chuckled nervously.

"Whatever you say, Cheyenne. I agree with Reba; he was just doing his job. Besides, why would anyone flirt with Reba?" Brock laughed. The family became quiet. Barbra Jean shot Brock a death glare. "What do you mean by that, Brock?" whispered Reba, her voice dangerously quiet. Brock's laugh wavered and he immediately felt bad.

"No honey, that's not what I meant. I meant that he-" Brock stammered.

"Oh, forget it." snapped Reba.

Everyone was silent and tried to make small talk as they waited for their drinks.

"So, Kyra, how's the band going?" asked Barbra Jean uneasily as she tried to start a conversation. Kyra's eyes lit up

"It's going great! We're traveling to Canada next and then around the European area. The band is really excited."

Reba smiled at her youngest daughter. Kyra had finally convinced Reba to allow her to tour with her band, as long as she calls her every-day.

The rest of the dinner ran smoothly. Everyone chatted with each other and the food was great. Brock payed without an argument (surprisingly). As they waited for the waiter to come back with the bill, Barbra Jean shared a look with her husband and cleared her throat.

"We have something to tell you guys, but please don't talk until we finish." she said. Everyone looked at Barbra Jean and waited patiently for her to continue, confusion written on their faces. Reba could sense what was going to be said next, besides, the Orange Manatee already told her earlier today.

"Barbra Jean and I decided that we've been working on our marriage and it's just going nowhere. Therefore, we decided to get a divorce. The papers have been shipped and it should be finalized by next week."

The kids sat there, open-mouthed. "You're kidding." Kyra scowled. "Don't be upset, guys. Your Father and I agreed that we get along better as friends anyways. Everything's fine between us. I'm going to take that job in Little Rock and take Henry with me, but we split the custody so Brock can see him still. Yes, I'll be gone, but that doesn't mean I won't call you and email every day!" Barbra Jean explained quickly. "Oh wonderful. Just when I thought I'd get a break from you, you decided to continue talking." Reba sighed. She wanted to try and ease the tension that was at the table. It seemed to work because everyone laughed a little.

"We know it's a big shock to you guys, but we wanted to tell you before the divorce was officially finalized. So, when Cheyenne suggested we should go out for dinner, BJ thought that this was the time to tell you." Brock said as he looked at each person's face. He stopped at Reba and they shared a "look", as Cheyenne would like to call it.

"Well, I am little shocked, but I kinda saw it coming. I am happy that you guys are agreeing on this together; however, I'll miss you Barbra Jean." Cheyenne said with a sad look.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll be visiting as much as I can." Barbra Jean said excitedly. Reba rolled her eyes, again. "Yeah, I agree with Cheyenne." was all Kyra said. Cheyenne looked at her sister with a shocked and happy look. Kyra just glared right back at her. Gotta love sisters. Jake didn't say much either, but he said "it was cool with him".

"Alright, sir. Here's your credit card and the receipt for the bill. I hope to see you back and have a great night." Andrew said as he handed the bill back to Brock. Reba noticed when he said, "I hope to see you back", he was looking directly at her. She blushed and looked down while her ex-husband was glaring at the waiter.

"Will I see you at the house, Reba?" Brock asked as they all walked out of the restaurant. "My house?!" she exclaimed.  
"Well, yeah. BJ and I are almost divorced. I have to sleep on the couch and I found out our couch is more comfortable."

"It's not _your _couch, Brock." scoffed Reba. "But fine. You better not overstay your visit though; I want you out as soon as your divorce is final."

Brock smiled at her stubbornness and got into his car. Reba hopped into the driver's seat and sat there while she waited for the rest of the 'crew'.

_That waiter was staring at me a lot. He's pretty attractive. Boy, it was a hoot when Brock became jealous of him! _Reba chuckled to herself. She started to notice that she would get a weird feeling every time she saw her Ex. It wasn't a bad feeling, yet it scared her. She shook her head and started the car. _No way I'm falling for him. That's just too funny to believe. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A week had passed since the news of Brock and Barbra Jean's divorce. Brock moved out of their house and into Reba's, since they had sold the condo already. Because Cheyenne and Van moved out, Brock claimed their room. At first, the Red-Head was not happy that her Ex had asked her if he could move back in for now, but she actually liked having him in the house (although she won't admit it). The divorce papers came in and both Barbra Jean and Brock were relieved to be legally divorced. There were no hard feelings between them as Brock helped her move to Arkansas. Now that he is divorced, he is a single man (Obviously). Single women would come to his dentist practice and get their teeth "checked", but Brock only had eyes for one woman.

It was a Friday evening and everyone but Brock and Reba were home. Kyra had left again for her next concert, and Jake was at his friend's house for the night. Reba was reading a book on the couch, while Brock was doing some at-home paperwork from his dental office on the dining table.

"I'm starting to get hungry; do you want to go out since the kids are gone? Plus, you won't have to cook." Brock suggested as he came in the living room and sat on the couch. Reba lowered her book. "Sure, what do you want to have?"

"We could go to the new Italian restaurant."

"But I'm not dressed for it. I am wearing sweat-pants, my hair isn't ready, I look like I just crawled out of bed." laughed Reba. "You look beautiful to me." Brock said. He immediately clamped his mouth shut after, totally had regretted saying that aloud. Reba felt her face flush and she smiled slightly. "Uh, thanks."

They just sat in complete silence. Not awkward at all.

"Well. I guess I could go get ready, if you're willing to wait." Reba spoke up. "Sure, I don't mind." Brock replied. "I should probably get ready myself too."

"Alrightie."

They both got up from the couch and went up to their rightful rooms to get ready. Reba closed her bedroom door and leaned against it.

_Did he really think I was still beautiful? _The same feeling she's been having crept into her stomach. The thought of a man, the man who left her for a _younger _woman, still thought her 50-year-old body was beautiful. _I mean, he's not that bad looking himself. Reba! Stop it. _Reba shook her head and hopped into the shower.

An hour later, Reba came down the stairs to find Brock sitting on the couch. "I'm ready." she said as she grabbed her purse. Brock stood up and his breath was taken away.

His ex-wife was wearing a black pencil skirt that showed off her curves perfectly while a maroon blouse was tucked into it. She wore little pumps and her natural curly hair was down. Reba smiled to herself when she saw that Brock was staring at her. _I guess I do look hot, s_he thought to herself with a smirk.

"Reba, you look... stunning." Brock finally commented. He was going to say "sexy", but he felt like he would get a smack in the head (Reba's daily mental saying of, "shut up, Brock").

"Thank you, Brock." the Red Head replied sincerely.

The drive on the way to the restaurant was normal and tension didn't exist between the two exes. They talked about the kids, Brock's divorce, and their plans for the rest of the weekend. When they pulled up into the parking lot, Brock quickly jumped out and opened the door for Reba. "Oh, thank you." she said graciously and hopped out.

"Hello, two people, please." Brock said to a lady at the front. "Great, come right this way." she replied and grabbed menus on her way.

After they got seated in a little corner of the restaurant, Reba picked up her menu and looked it over. A blonde waitress with a short, mini skirt came over, swinging her hips as she got closer. Reba narrowed her eyes and looked over her attire. She was wearing a white, buttoned up shirt with the last three buttons open. It almost looked like the buttons would fly off!

"Hello!" she said in a smooth, almost flirtatious voice. "I'm Allie- Claire King and I am your waitress for this evening. Is there anything I can start off with you, Sir?"

Reba's face turned red with jealousy and anger as the blonde hussy completely blocked her view from her date. _Wait what? No, I meant her ex. Her ex. Yeah. Not a date. Nope. Is it? _

Brock smiled politely at her. "Uh, I'll have a Diet Coke, and she will have a sweet tea with a little bit of ice and some mint." he said and gestured towards Reba.

_Wow. He still remembers what I like to drink, specifically. Huh, okay. _

Allie-what's-her-second-name turned to look at Reba, and her smile faded. "We don't put mint in the sweet tea." she said curtly and walked away. Reba sat there in disbelief.

"Well, she's sweet." Brock said sarcastically; however, Reba didn't detect the sarcasm in his voice.

"Pffft... HA!" she scoffed. "Sweet, yeah. She's just dripping with sugar. "Poison sugar". Did you hear what her name was? Allie-Claire King? If you put her initials together, it spells ACK for goodness sakes! You see, her name spells exactly what she is."

Brock burst out laughing. "Honey, I think you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous. I'm only telling the truth."

"You're jealous. Besides, I don't blame her for liking me, I'm just an irresistible- OUCH!" Reba had kicked him from under the table.

"You may be attractive, Brock, but she shouldn't be flirting at you. Especially in front of your date!" Reba snapped. As soon as the words came out of her mouth, every drop of her blood ran up to her cheeks. _Shit. Why the hell did I just say that?! _

"So, this is a date?" Brock teased her. He kicked himself after he said that because Reba rolled her eyes and sighed heavily.

ACK came back with both their beverages and set them down on the table (Brock's drink first, of course). "Are we ready to order?" she asked sweetly turning to Brock and leaned closer to him. "Uh, yeah. I'll have the Shrimp scampi please." Brock replied as he watched Reba out of the corner of his eye.

The blond waitress grinned. "That's my favorite." she almost whispered to him. They were so close, it made Reba just burn with jealousy. She cleared her throat. "I'll have the same what he's having. It looked good, didn't it... honey?"

Brock raised his eyebrows. "Ah yes it did... sweetheart." he said with a smirk. Allie-Claire looked over at Reba. She could never compete with _that _feisty red-head. Allie-Claire put on a fake smile, excused herself, and scurried away to another table.

"What was that about?" asked Brock. Reba cocked her head to one side. "What?" she asked innocently.

Brock shook his head and smiled to himself. _Classic Reba to always look innocent. _

The rest of the dinner went well now that ACK learned her boundaries. After Brock paid the bill, (which by all means was probably expensive. The wine itself was about 10 dollars), the "couple" walked back to their car. As Brock started the car, Reba started laughing out loud.

"What?" Brock asked with a chuckle. He looked over at the beautiful red-head and smiled. _Why did I ever let her go? _Everyday, Brock would kick himself because he hurt the woman sitting next to him. He knows that Reba eventually forgave him, but Brock still had this heavy burden of guilt on his shoulders. If he would have to choose between his two ex-wives, he would've definitely had chosen Reba. Brock snapped back to the present to see Reba staring at him with a concerned look on her face.

"You okay? You kinda zoned out for awhile."

"What? Oh no, I'm fine. Just thinking."

Reba raised her eyebrow but chose to not say anything else.

The rest of the car drive was smooth and comfortable. Reba had turned on the county radio and sang all the songs that came on, with the help of Brock of course.

Brock opened the car door for his ex-wife and they both headed inside of the house.

"I had a lot of fun, thank you." Reba said as she took off her heels. Brock closed the door with a smile. "Likewise. Our _date _made my day." He teased.

Reba rolled her eyes, but she laughed. "It was a _friend _date, Brock. It seemed like a date though and I hoped _that girl _understood that."

"Oh, you mean Allie-Claire King?" Brock mocked the waitresses voice. Reba bursted our laughing. "That was a great impression, Brock. Good job."

A comfortable silence fell between them. "Well, I think I am going to head to bed. I really did have a great time, thank you again." The Red-Head said with a yawn.

Brock stepped of the landing of the house and came in front of Reba. "Yeah, me too, Red. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

They both stepped in for a hug. Butterflies erupted in both of the exes stomachs. Reba closed her eyes and hugged Brock tighter, never wanting to let go. When they regretfully parted, their faces were just inches away from each other.

Brock summoned up his courage. He slowly put his hand on Reba's cheek. Their eyes looked deep into another. There stood two people, former lovers, 28 years of friendship, 20 years of marriage, and there they stood. The tension was high. Reba couldn't stand it anymore and she threw herself into Brocks arms, lips pressed against his.

Brock was shocked but he quickly responded to the passionate kiss. They parted, only because lack of air. Reba sheepishly smiled.

"I'm sorry I did that. I couldn't help myself."

"No, don't worry about it."

"Well. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Reba said shyly and headed up the stairs. She left Brock standing at the foot of the stairs, with a cheeky smile on his face.

Reba closed the door and leaned against it. All the blood rushing from her body to her face. If her face touched ice, the ice would melt instantly.

_I kissed my ex-husband. What the hell. Man, it was good though._

Reba pulled out her pajamas while humming a love song. She spun around and danced around her bedroom while giggling girlishly. She felt like a teenager.

Brock passed the Red-Heads door but stopped abruptly when he heard her singing.

_I guess the sparks are still here. Tomorrow, I'll have to prove to her that I love her still _he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Red-Head woke up to a smell that made her stomach grumbled. She stretched and headed down the stairs, forgetting she was wearing her pajamas and her fiery red hair were in two pigtails. Reba found her ex-husband cooking who knows what over the stove, his deep voice humming a familiar song.

_Our wedding song. _

Without thinking, Reba walked up from behind and put her arms around his stomach.

Brock jumped at the contact, but he smiled when he realized who it was. He turned around and enveloped Reba into a hug.

"Good morning, darling. How did you sleep?" He asked while giving a kiss on top of Reba's head. Reba smiled at the kiss and burrowed her head into the crook of his neck.

"It was good, thank you for asking."

Brock ran his hands up and down her back while they slowly swayed. "What are you making?" Reba asked.

Brock almost forgot about breakfast on the stove because he quickly let go of Reba and went back to the food. "I'm making bacon and French toast."

Reba smiled. She remembered the good old days when Brock would make breakfast for her every morning before Kyra was born.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I know, but I wanted too." Brock said as he put down a plate in front of her. "Enjoy."

"Thank you, Brock."

They both ate and enjoyed the silence that overtook the house. After they finished eating, Brock took both plates and washed them.

"So, what is your plan for today?" He asked wiping his hands on a dish towel.

Reba gulped down the last of her milk. "I have some at-home paperwork to finish up for work then hopefully relax the rest of the day. What about you?"

"I have to go into the office today for a few hours, but I should be back after lunch. I plan on making dinner tonight so I'm going to the store. Is there anything you want me to get for you?"

"No, I think I'm good, thanks Brock." Reba replied. Brock came over to the red-head and hugged her. "What is this for?" she asked and responded to the hug. "Just for being amazing."

The two exes shared their kiss of the morning full of passion and love. Reba's heart felt like they were going to beat out of her chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck. It's been awhile since she's felt like this, like a teenage, all over again. They parted when they heard the front door open and close, followed by two bickering voices.

"Cheyenne. I was just trying to be funny." Van whined as he trailed behind his angry wife. "Well, guess what. It wasn't funny." Cheyenne scoffed as she came into the kitchen. Reba and Brock had entangled themselves from each other and innocently looked at their children arguing... as usual.

"Hey mom, why is your face so red?" asked Cheyenne with her eyebrows raised. Reba looked at Brock with a smirk, but quickly hid it before her snooping daughter could catch her. "It's just warm in the house." was her quirky answer.

Brock laughed on the inside. He was happy that he still had that effect on the stubborn Red-Head.

"Uh huh..." Cheyenne said, still not believing her mother.

"Anyways. I'm going to get ready, then I have to head down to the office now. I'll see you all later." Brock said heading out of the kitchen.

"Mom, can you watch Elizabeth for the afternoon? Van and I have some errands to run." Cheyenne asked as she sat on the stool across from Reba was sitting.

"Well I guess so. I had some paperwork to fill out, but she can play in the playroom until I finish." Reba answered.

Cheyenne squealed and stood up. "Thanks Mom! We owe you big time." The peppy blonde hugged her mom and walked into the living room. "VAN, LETS GO!"

Reba cringed at the loud voice and rolled her eyes.

_Leave it to me to be the babysitter of the house._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am so sorry for the gaps. I've been really busy. I know the past two chapters are shorter than usual, but I am coming to a writer's block. I probably will be finishing up this story soon anyways :)**  
**I also do not own Reba or any characters. This is just out of pure enjoyment. **

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 6

The rest of the morning passed and Rebafinally signed the last paperwork with a frustrated, but relieved sigh. She popped her head into the family room where Elizabeth was watching tv.  
"Hey sweetheart, are you hungry?" asked Reba as she sat down next to the young girl. Elizabeth grinned and nodded her head. "Okay, well why don't we go and see if there is something to eat."

Reba walked into the kitchen with Elizabeth on her heels as the back door opened, revealing Brock. "Grandpa!" Elizabeth shouted as she ran into the old man's arms. "There's my favorite grandchild, don't tell Emerson." Brock replied as he picked Elizabeth up. She may be getting big, but Brock still can pick her up for an amount of time.

Reba rolled her eyes. "We don't play favorites, Brock." she scolded. Brock put Elizabeth down and wrapped his arm around the red-head's waist. "Of course, honey." he said as he kissed the top of her head. "But you're definitely my favorite." Brock whispered to Elizabeth when his red –head was out of earshot.

"What have you two been up to?" asked Brock as he was hanging up his car keys on the hook. "Well, I just finished up my paperwork and Elizabeth and I are starting to get hungry. What time is it anyways?" answered Reba.

"It's almost one, do you two want to go out and grab a bite to eat?"

Reba poked her out of the fridge and sighed. "I guess so, there is nothing to eat here. That's the sign that I need to go grocery store."

Brock felt bad for Reba. Lately, she's swamped with her work, taking care of her family, and babysitting. He wonders when the last time she has had a vacation. A smile crept on his face. _Her birthday is coming up around the corner... _

"Grandpa?" asked an innocent voice, pulling Brock out of his thoughts. Brock shook his head and smiled. "Alright, why don't you two get ready and we can go."

Reba came over to her... boyfriend? She didn't know what to think of him as. She wanted to talk to him about it, for sure. The reunited kiss was everything she imagined... and hoped for. She wanted to give Brock a second chance, but she was scared about the future. Could Reba trust Brock again, will he leave her again for some younger woman? All of the doubts swirled in her mind, and the red-head pursed her lips.

Brock looked at Reba. He could tell she was thinking hard, and he had an idea of what it was. He placed a hand behind her back and rubbed little circles. "Does that sound like a good plan, honey?"

Reba melted into his touch, his words. She knew, everything was going to be alright. Brock was a changed man. He was a good man. She'd give him another chance, every doubt that was in her mind was thrown out the window.

"Yeah, a great plan." the red-head said with a smile. She gently kissed Brocks' cheek and took Elizabeth's hand. "Come on, sweetheart. Let's go get ready for Grandpa to spoil us rotten."

Brock laughed at the comment and grinned from ear to ear.

_I'd do anything for her to have her in my arms again. I love her. _


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: I'm sorry for not updating much, life has been crazy and I have been running into writers' block. I hope you like this chapter as I'll be wrapping up this story shortly.

Chapter 7

A month passed and the Hart Family were reunited for Reba's 50th birthday. Van decided to throw her a big "banquet" type party where he invited all of their co-workers and of course, family. Surprisingly Barbra Jean and Henry showed up too. She thought it was horrible if she "_missed her best friends birthday party_". Van also insisted, much to Reba's dismay, that everyone should dress formal. Cheyenne excitedly helped her mother pick out her dress, do her makeup, and hair. Reba wore a long, black dress that shimmered on the sides where the front scooped down just enough to see a little bit of her cleavage, and her shoulder-length hair was straightened (The look she wore to sing Silent Night with Kelly Clarkson). Cheyenne did a gray and black grayish shimmery eyeshadow to make her eyes pop and look "sexy". When Reba walked into the room, all heads turned to her. Especially one head in particular. Brock couldn't form a 'hello' to the stunning red-head, he was just struck by her beauty.

Things between them have been going smoothly. They decided to not rush into their relationship, but to take things slow one step at a time. Once the couple had their kid's consent and happiness, Reba was relieved and happy to continue on their relationship.

"Hey sweetheart, you look beautiful." Brock whispered as he kissed her on the cheek. Reba grinned her stunning smile and blushed. "Thank you, darling." She whispered back in his ear.

"What do you think, Mrs. H? Pretty shamncy, eh?" asked Van.

"Oh, Van. It's beautiful. I bet it cost you a lot of money to put this together though."  
"Ah. Don't worry about that part. It's not even coming out of my paycheck anyways. Right, Mr. H?" Van laughed as he slapped his father-in-law on the back and walked off before Brock could fully process what he said.

Reba giggled when she saw Brock's confused face. She kissed him gently on the cheek. "Pay it. For me?" she asked with her innocent, angelic voice. Brock's cheap heart instantly melted, and he smiled at her.  
By the end of the party: Reba had danced, talked, and drank… a lot. Brock had to carry the tipsy redhead into their house from the car. Reba was so out of it, she even laughed Brock accidently ran her head into the door.

"Oops, sorry, honey." Brock cursed himself as he maneuvered into Reba's bedroom so he could put her to rest. "I don't understand why you drank so much alcohol.

"You know. If you were drinking, this would be _a lot _funnier." Reba slurred her words. Brock put her down on her feet and she swayed for a second before gaining her balance. The redhead went over to the bed and flopped herself down, face first. Brock laughed at his girlfriend. He went over to help take her shoes off so she could sleep easier. He really didn't want Reba to sleep in her gown, but he didn't want her to become suspicious when she woke up. They weren't there in the relationship yet.

Brock pulled off her high heels and neatly placed them next to her closet door. He covered Reba with the covers and kissed her forehead softly. "Goodnight, sweetheart. Call me if you need me."

Brock turned off the lights and was about to turn off the lights when a small voice stopped him. "Reba? You alright?" he asked concerned. He walked closer to the bed, re-thinking it could just be his imagination.

"Brock… can you stay?" asked Reba in a sleepy, but weak voice. Brock stopped in his tracks. "Not like that, just… hold me tonight?" Reba continued. She sat up and made direct eye contact with her ex-husband. Brock smiled gently while he took off his shoes and slowly climbed under the covers. He snuggled up to Reba and spooned her from behind and the two lovebirds slept in each other's arms for the rest of the night, smiles on their faces.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of Reba Characters**

Chapter 8

Reba woke up with a pounding headache and a nauseous stomach. "What happened?" she asked herself as she looked around the room. She saw she hadn't changed out of her dress, so it was all wrinkly. That's when realization started to hit her. Reba looked over to the other side of the bed, but it was unoccupied. Just then, Brock came into her room with a tray of food.

"Good morning, honey. I went downstairs and made some breakfast. I also knew you would have a hangover, so here are some pills that should help the pain go away."

Reba smiled tiredly and held up her arms. "First, a hug." She demanded. Brock grinned and wrapped his red-head in a tight hug. It felt amazing to be in his arms again, as if nothing has changed.

Reba and Brock were eating at the dining table when Barbra Jean barged in from the back door. "So… I heard from a little birdie that you two last night…. You know… bow chic-"

"Barbra Jean!" the two adults exclaimed before she could go on. "Where did you even hear such a thing?" asked Reba with a startled look. "My lips are sealed." Barbra Jean pretended to lock her lips with a key and threw it behind her back. "Well whoever this dang bird is, they're wrong. We just slept together." Reba scoffed. Barbra Jean gave them a look. "WITH our clothes on." The red-head added in quickly. Barbra Jean shrugged and sat down at the kitchen stool.

"Well potato tomato, you guys have been dating for over a month. I wouldn't even be surprised if you did it the first date!"

Brock spit out his water he was drinking (as he was watching his two ex-wives banter back and forth). "Barbra Jean! That shouldn't even be your concern." Reba yelled as she smacked the blonde dingbat.

Brock wiped his face with a napkin and laughed. "She's right, BJ." Barbra Jean stuck out her tongue at him. Reba rolled her eyes and moved to clean the breakfast plates when she was stopped by Brock. "Let me do that, honey." He said as he gently took the plates from her grasp. Barbra Jean and Reba gaped at the changed man before them. "Dang, if I would've had known you were going to change, I wouldn't have divorced you!" muttered BJ with an impressed look. Brock dismissed her comment by rolling his eyes. "Well thanks, Brock, but let me help at least." Reba smiled at her boyfriend as she moved to the side of him at the sink. Barbra Jean looked between her two best friends (Yes, she considers Brock as her best friends even though they are divorced. They get along a lot better now they aren't committed to each other anymore) and smiled. They sure did look cute together.

That night, the whole Hart family was found sprawled around the living room watching a movie. Cheyenne and Kyra were surprisingly cuddled against each other on the floor while the little kids were littered around them. Barbra Jean and Van took the two chairs across from each other and Jake took one end of the couch. The other side was occupied by Reba and Brock, who of course, was snuggled comfortably together.

The Red-Head looked around the room, happier than she has ever been. She finally has her whole family (Barbra Jean and Henry included) together and her husband back. Although they are taking things slow and the talk about marriage hasn't happened yet, the couple knew it will happen sometime in the future. Reba felt Brock hug her closer to his body and they made eye contact.

"How are you doing?" he whispered softly in her ear. "Happy." She answered sincerely. They smiled and shared a sweet kiss before returning their attention the screen.

All is well.

**A/N – **I decided to end this story because I had some major writers block…. Haha…. Anyways, I hope you like it and I apologize if I disappointed you by the ending. It wasn't the greatest ending (in my opinion lol). So, hope you like and review if you want :) 


End file.
